The present invention relates in general to meter power distribution apparatus and more particularly to a meter power distribution apparatus for mobile homes and the like with a detachable front panel for power outlet fittings.
Power distribution pedestals for mobile homes receive power from an underground electrical system and provide outlets and direct hookups through which power is distributed to the lighting systems, heating systems, appliances and the like in mobile homes and the like. If different ampere ratings are desired, the front panel is removed and a new front panel is installed in lieu thereof for the desired ampere ratings.
Such pedestals have been provided with various detachable front panels that are selected in accordance with the ampere ratings required to satisfy the needs of the mobile home owners and the services to be performed. Pedestals of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,762, issued to the present inventor on Feb. 13, 1973, for Meter Power Distribution Apparatus For Mobile Homes With A Detachable Front Panel for Power Outlet Fittings, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,456, issued to Lawrence Phillips, Jr. on June 15, 1971, for Electric Service Center For Mobile Homes And The Like.
In the patent to the present inventor, there is disclosed a meter power distribution apparatus in which anchor clips are connected to the meter line side of a watt-hour meter and anchor clips are connected to the load side of the watt-hour meter. The patent to Phillips discloses an electric service center for mobile homes and the like in which a spring clip jaw receptacle receives a stab-like connector for establishing an electrical connection therewith.
Heretofore, devices were employed to establish electrical connections from the underground metering and service equipment to the electrical outlets of the mobile homes and the like to provide customer service. Such devices were installed on underground metering and service equipment and were referred to as "cans." The installation of the "can" required the services of a knowledgeable mechanic.